


New Look

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Implied Slash, Implied crossdressing
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1622798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Di mana Leo sekarang?"/"Halangi Nico! Jangan sampai kita kehilangan seorang informan berharga!"</p>
<p>--ketika dua orang penggemar warna hitam berkeliaran di mall dengan meninggalkan sebuah kenangan 'berharga'--</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Look

**Author's Note:**

> Fic nista ini punya saya, tapi karakternya masih punya Om Rick Riordan. :3

"Jadi, sudah berapa lama kita tidak bicara?"

 

Nico memilih bungkam dan menyeruput soft drink-nya sambil terus berjalan. Entah arwah gentayangan mana yang merasukinya hingga ia ayo saja saat diajak jalan-jalan oleh Thalia (iya, Thalia yang itu--Thalia Grace, kakaknya Jason Grace yang ikut Artemis Hunter) dan menyasarkan diri ke salah satu mall yang belum pernah ia kunjungi. Oh, ngomong-omong, sogokan soft drink ini tidak buruk juga rasanya...

 

Thalia terkekeh. "Baiklah, cukup dengan basa-basinya, kalau kau tidak mau bicara."

 

Nico menyipitkan mata, menatap si sulung Grace dengan penuh kecurigaan. Berdasarkan pengalamannya dengan Bianca, seorang perempuan ada apa-apanya kalau sampai mentraktir begini. Dan Thalia itu tidak jauh berbeda dengan Bianca--kalau dilihat dari persamaan yang tidak mau ia sebutkan. Sudah cukup bermuram durja setelah perang dengan Gaea selesai, ia ingin bersantai sejenak sebelum meneruskan pencarian masa lalunya nanti. 

 

"Kudengar kau suka pada Percy."

 

Soft drink--yang sialnya bersoda--tersembur keluar dari mulut seorang Nico di Angelo. Berusaha mengacuhkan tatapan orang lewat dan membersihkan mulutnya, remaja yang sebenarnya bukan remaja itu mengucapkan berbagai sumpah serapah dalam tiga bahasa sekaligus. Semoga Zeus sedang dalam mood yang baik hingga mau melindungi Jason hari ini.

 

"Dan kudengar kau juga suka warna hitam."

 

"Lalu?"

 

"Aku sedang bosan."

 

"Apa urusannya denganku?"

 

"Kau adiknya Bianca."

 

Nico berjengit kesal. "Dan?"

 

"Bianca titip pesan padaku untuk menjagamu seperti seorang kakak."

 

Kekesalan Nico menguap, digantikan firasat buruk yang membuat alarm di kepalanya berbunyi keras. "Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan, Thalia?"

 

Sebuah seringaian di wajah sang Putri Zeus membuktikan firasatnya tidak salah.

 

"Kuharap kau punya waktu luang untuk menemaniku jalan ke toko pakaian, Nico."

 

* * *

 

"Barusan kau bilang apa?"

 

"Nico dan Thalia pergi jalan-jalan."

 

"Bilang _apa_?"

 

Jason berasa ingin menjedukkan kepala ke dinding terdekat. Ini telinganya Percy bermasalah gara-gara kebanyakan dengar orang teriak waktu perang atau apa, sih? " **Nico** dan  **Kakakku** pergi jalan-jalan. Hangout."

 

Wajah Percy berubah horor.

 

"Kau yakin itu benar-benar mereka?"

 

"Yep."

 

"Yakin seratus persen?"

 

" **Yep**."

 

"--kuharap tidak ada yang jadi korban kalau dua makhluk itu pergi sama-sama."

 

Dalam hati, Percy berterimakasih pada Clarisse karena telah membeberkan apa yang ada di pikirannya saat itu. 

 

* * *

 

"Jangan bercanda, Thalia."

 

"Apa? Kau ingin menarik perhatiannya, 'kan?"

 

"Thalia--"

 

"Sudah, cobalah saja dulu!"

 

"Tapi--"

 

"Nico."

 

Nico mati kutu. Mendengar nada yang biasa dipakai Bianca saat memerintahkannya berbuat sesuatu keluar dari seorang Thalia membuat bendera putih imajiner berkibar di belakang punggungya.

 

Hanya satu harapannya saat ini: 

 

_Semoga saja tidak ada penghuni kamp_ half-blood  _yang lewat di sini_.

 

* * *

 

Keesokan harinya, kamp Half-Blood digegerkan dengan penampakan sebuah foto yang mencengangkan.

 

Nico, selaku objek dalam foto tersebut yang tidak tahu-menahu kapan foto itu diambil, dengan kalem mencabut pedangnya dan bertanya pada salah satu demigod terdekat, "Di mana Leo sekarang?"

 

Setelah Nico menghilang dalam bayangan, Stoll bersaudara dari kabin Hermes berteriak serempak, ""Halangi Nico! Jangan sampai kita kehilangan seorang informan berharga!"

 

.

 

"Lihat maksudku, Grace?"

 

Jason bungkam. Lembaran foto yang ada di tangannya membuatnya terlalu syok hingga tak bisa berkata apapun. Thalia memang bilang ingin mengajak Nico  _hangout_ di mall dan mampir ke toko pakaian, tetapi ia tak menyangka toko pakaian yang dimaksud itu...

 

"...aku tak pernah menyangka Nico bisa kelihatan cocok dengan gaya gothic lolita..."

 

Yep. Itu dia.

 

Semoga saja Nico tidak membunuh semua keturunan Zeus karena foto-foto ini. 

 

.

 

.

 

_The End._


End file.
